


broken hearts and shattered pride

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/M, I'm a sucker for angst, M/M, Oops, Other, SO ORIGINAL, Wowow, a pretentious title, angsty angst, anyway, break ups are fun (no they're not), except without the fluffy ending that noora and william got because, i'm pretty sure someone asked me to make a part two and that's left half finished, inspired by this one episode of skam, omg theres a zendaya cameo??, uh this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: salvage of your pride what you can. we’ll fix your heart later.





	broken hearts and shattered pride

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: i have finished two seasons of skam and a certain scene inspired this except we don’t get the ending that the actual characters got. this took me two sittings to finish and the second half was written on fumes but anyway!
> 
> w.c: 1073
> 
> warnings: angst, crying, again shitty writing and no context??? also swearing

“I wasn’t in love with you.”

_Leave. It isn’t too late to salvage the remains of your pride, as shattered as it may be. We’ll fix your heart later. Just leave._

But your feet remain rooted to the spot and the pleas bubble up your throat and spill from your lips. First it’s the denial, shaking your head and forcing out a laugh that sounds feeble and too high pitched to your ears.

“You are,” you says dismissively, unsure of whether you’re trying to convince yourself or affirming a fact, unsure of why your stomach is twisting itself into knots and your palms are clammy. Your red painted lips curve up into a smile that feels more of a grimace.  _He doesn’t mean it. He can’t._

“I love you, and you love me. We belong together,” you say confidently, tipping your head up to look at him as you take a step forward, inching closer and closer until you’re nose to nose and he turns his head, grazing your cheek. Suddenly that smile doesn’t feel as ungenuine as it was moments prior, and relief washes over your. _See, you were being silly. He loves you. It’ll be fine._

“Tell me we should be together,” you murmur, lips brushing against the side of his jaw and fingers laid lightly against his cheek. Your heart skips a beat as you stay there like that, eyes meeting each others and then you lean up, pressing your nose against his cheek.

“I have to go.”

The four words are like shards of ice down your back, or like a punch to the gut that knocks the wind out of you. Your eyes widen, heart thrumming rapidly and in your throat as you watch him open the car door and climb in.

You’re left standing at the curb, the shattered remnants of your pride scattered amongst the fragments of your broken heart.

_What a fucking cliché._

And all of a sudden, it’s like the sound of the traffic and world around you is glaringly loud. You have to force yourself not to buckle under your own weight as you take the shaky steps back to your apartment, digging your phone out of your pocket and gripping to it like a lifeline as you dial Z.

Two rings, and then, a cheerful,  _“Hey!”_

“Z?” your voice sounds small to your ears, wavering and you curse when your breath hitches in your throat.

_“Hey, are you okay? What happened?”_

“He-Tom, he…he left.”

Silence, and then worried,  _“What do you mean?”_

“Tom broke up with me.” Halfway through, your voice cracks and swiping at your eyes, you continue, coughing to stifle a sob.

“He left to London.  _Fuck_ , he left to - we were supposed to meet, and talk and he came here and we were going to - he came in Haz’s car. He said he wasn’t in love with me anymore and his flight was at six.”

Your free arm winds itself around your stomach, holding yourself together.

_“He couldn’t have said that. Please tell me you’re kidding.”_

“ _No_ ,” your voice comes out strained. “He said he wasn’t in love with me anymore.”

Your hands shake as you reach for the doorknob, having made it up the stairs. Faintly, you hear steps echoing on the steps but disregard it as you push open the door.

“Can you come over?” you whisper.

 _“I’m already on my way,”_ the girl scoffs over the line, muttering under your breath.  _“Hang tight, babe, ‘kay? I’ll be over in a few. Love you.”_

The line goes dead and you’re just about to close the front door when a hand lays itself on your shoulder and whirls you around to face the very cause of your heartache.

Tom stands on your doorstep, hair ruffled and red in the face. He looks at you sorrowfully, the brown eyes you so loved pleading with you and his mouth opens but you just shake your head, face crumpling and you’re quick to hide it in your hands.

He catches you as you lose your footing and stumble forward, arms slipping around your waist to steady you. You recoil almost immediately, a hand striking out as quick as a viper to push at his chest while the other covers your face.

You stagger backwards in your haste to get away from him but his fingers curl around your wrist and you take the both of you by surprise when you shout loudly,

“NO!”

“Love,” he stammers, weakly, but you’re fuming and upset, hot tears wetting your hands and your attempt to stifle the sobs is in vain.

“You don’t get to pull that kind of bullshit and come back like I’ll be begging for you back!” you screeche, voice rough and he flinches at the volume, shooting a nervous look at the hallway.

You pays it no mind, too consumed by the hurt.

 _“I loved you!”_  you sob out, fingers clenching themselves into fists and nails digging into your palm as you look at him tearfully. “God, Tom, I thought the world of you.”

Bitterly, you gesture around. “And look where that got me.”

“Please,” he whispers, hands hanging limply at his sides and the tears streaking down his cheeks.

“No, you can’t-” you hiccup, fingers pressing against your eyes to wipe the tears. “-you can’t. You can’t do that.”

Agonised, he steps forward, hand reaching for yours but shaking, you retract it. “I don’t-I don’t deserve it but  _please_ -”

“You’re absolutely right. You don’t deserve it.”

Both of your heads swivel to see Z behind him, eyebrows slanting downwards in an unimpressed scowl and arms crossed defensively. Uncrossing them, she points out into the hall, a pointed look sent Tom’s way.

His shoulders slacken, head tilted to plead with her. “Zendaya..”

She simply shakes your head, and takes on a gentle tone, “Go home, Tom. Neither of you are capable of talking this through right now. Look at the state of you.”

Eyes reddened and tear stained cheeks, he’s really in no position to argue with her and simply sends you one last final look, seemingly trying to convey all his sorrow and remorse, before he leaves.

The moment he’s gone, you fall onto the couch, shoulders heaving. You hear Zendaya sigh sadly, footsteps coming around and your arms wrapping around your shoulder soothingly.

“It’ll be okay,” she murmurs, holding you close and rubbing your arm.

“It’ll be okay.”


End file.
